Craig Herriford
Craig Shaun Herriford is a minor character used by Lowri in World 3: Renegade. He is 8 years old, and is the youngest son of James Herriford and Jo Allson, and the younger brother of Adam Herriford. His abilities are Lentation, Levitation, Keratin Manipulation and Sensory Adaptation. Appearance Craig appears a lot like his father. He's already large and strong for his age, and he has the same dark brown eyes and dark hair. This similarity will continue throughout his life. Abilities His first ability is Lentation. This ability enables him to see events at a much slower pace, while still reacting normally, almost as if his senses operate in slow motion. He is able to see and dodge bullets, or see a person approaching at enhanced speed, react to them and keep up with them for a short while. It is impossible to trap him in frozen time, as he is unaffected by doing this. His second ability is Levitation. At first, this only enabled him to rise slightly into the air, and he wasn't be able to control it. Eventually, he learned how to gain control, and is by now able to move in the air when levitating, although he'll never have flight. He can also carry others or objects effortlessly with him when levitating, or levitate them without moving himself. His third ability is Keratin Manipulation. This enables him to manipulate structures made of or containing keratin, like hair, nails and skin. He's able to manipulate the growth, colour and texture of hair and nails, and use them offensively. He can also manipulate skin a little, causing it to heal more rapidly. In addition to affecting these in humans, he can also manipulate rhino horns and bird beaks. His final ability is Sensory Adaptation. This reflexive ability adapts his senses to any situation, like seeing in the dark, improving hearing to eavesdrop, or decreasing the sense of pain when he's injured. It also prevents any from manipulating his senses in any way, and prevents him from losing them naturally. Family *Mother - Jo Allson *Father - James Herriford *Brother - Adam Herriford History Craig's parents divorced when he was 3, and unlike Adam he can't even remember them being a happy couple. Jo moved from Boston to Chicago to live, taking their sons with her. Craig manifested when he was 6. He found that his eyes would adapt to the dark, and that he could levitate himself and objects. When James showed his sons his abilities by freezing time, Craig found that he was unaffected because of Lentation. Adam and Craig both moved to live with James in Boston, but moved back after his death, and are now living half the time with each parent since James was saved. Etymology Craig is a Gaelic name which means "cliff or rock". This is also the word's meaning in Welsh. His middle name, Shaun, is Hebrew and means "supplanter", while his surname of Herriford is derived from an English place name. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.